Goodbyes are not forever
by TheCloudsOfImagination
Summary: How did the rangers feel after being separated from each other for 2 long years?...will they get a chance to reunite again?...and maybe SAMURAI FOREVER isn't just a saying...read and enjoy:-)(Complete)
1. A Shock

**Hello Fanfiction family! I am up with a new story,not more than 3 chapters or maybe 2. I would just say that hope you guys like it.**

 **Sorry if you are recieving a notification for this chapter again..**

 **but I have just removed the song from this chaoter due to certain copyright issues...I hope u understand...**

 **I was just wondering what the rangers(samurai) would have felt when they had to leave the shiba house after the final battle with Master Xandred. And I kinda felt bad because although they continued on their separate paths which they chose themselves but still somewhere in their hearts they might have missed each other more than we have even imagined because they were all like a family. This idea also reminded me of my friends who I don't get to see everyday and how much I miss them. SO...**

 **Read and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Power Rangers Samurai or any characters or quotes but this plot is mine.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter-1...Goodbyes are not forever**_

" _GOODBYES ARE NOT FOREVER,GOODBYES ARE NOT THE END,THEY SIMPLY MEAN I WILL MISS YOU UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN_ "

 _ **Fernandez household,Hawaii**_

I rolled on my bed with my video game in my hand. I couldn't focus on it either.

"Man! What has happened to me?"

Everywhere I look I see them, I hear their voices, I see him leading us,I see her scolding us,I see him measuring the cereals(laughs),I see her making my heart beat 10x faster, and I see the old wise man with a stick in his hand.

They were my family. I am now at the college,I have friends but none compared to them. Being with her is a distinct memory but we ended it after a mutual decision and I thought my life would change for better. Oh! How wrong was I? How much I want those ugly mouthed creatures to return and once again we will be united and this time will last forever...

 **Ding Dong...**

Who's at this moment? Let's check Mike,The great!

I went downstairs to find a single envelope lying on the mat outside the door. I was confused...who sent it?...I silently picked it up only to find **The Shiba Seal** on it...Oh God? Is my wish granted?

I opened it and a letter was there saying...

 _Dear Mike,..._

* * *

 _ **Hamasaki Household,Los Angeles**_

I heard her shout for the umpteenth time on this day. She being my coach,Maria.

I know I have to train for the next olympics but I somehow could not gather the courage. I am lost and I don't know why? Lost like people without destination...following paths just like robots could do...I miss them(sighs)

And I am no more afraid to admit that I really do. Returning to swimming was like fulfilling my dream again which I had given up a long time ago but I could not find the satisfaction from life anymore and I know that I will get it only after meeting them...But probably they all are too busy themselves...I don't wish to intrude.

"Kev! What're you thinking...dive already" I heard a loud command.

"I know Kev you can do this...just believe in yourself" I heard a familier voice. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around to find the source of the voice...yes to find M-Mi-Mia...it sounds strange to even say the name after so much time. If only I would have confessed earlier. But apparently I could not find anything and once again realized that it was all my imagination. I again tried to focus when my eyes caught the sight of an arrow that had just entered the Stadium similar to the one calling me for my Samurai duty. I quickly went there and found a note attached to it.

I opened it after excusing myself to go to the restroom and found a letter with **The Shiba Seal** on it saying...

 _Dear Kevin,..._

* * *

 _ **Watanabe household,Minnesota**_

I finally found some time free from the daycare center as well as the cooking academy...some time for myself...and I started pondering over what I have been feeling since a long time.

Are they all okay? How are Mike and Emily doing? Oh god! How much I long to talk to them all! Has Jayden opened up a bit? And Antonio...Has he caught his "GOLDEN" fish yet? and lastly Kev...

How will his preparation be going on? hope I would have told him all before leaving...oh how much I regret it all...

How I used to cook for all of them...how Lauren loved the food...how we used to have day offs and how we used to stick to each other...oh how much I miss my "family"...

I heard a knock on the gate of my apartment. I went there and opened the door only to find no one. Thinking it to be a prank ,as I was going to close the door I saw on the door mattress an envelope with...Oh my god... **The Shiba Seal** on it.

I quickly picked it up with excitement and closed the door and sitting down then and there only with my back on the door opened it realizing it has a letter in it that read...

 _Dear Mia,..._

* * *

 _ **Garcia household,California**_

Oh Dios mío! How much I miss my fantástico amigos...cuánto anhelo conocerlos a todos.

(Talking to octozord)

Don't you want to see Jayden and everyone else again...Don't you octo? Even I want to...but you know it's been such a long time that I feel alienated from them. My around the world trip ended 1 month ago and now I miss them badly. Even my luxurious restaurant can't give me the satisfaction and happiness that their presence gave me...I am wondering what they might be thinking now?...Has Emily grown a bit in height(chuckles)... or has Mike become serious again...or has Kevin been training well?...and how Lauren would be...I want to see her you know(blushes)...

He then saw the clawzord coming near him and his mouth fell wide open for he had left it with Ji before leaving...

The clawzord had some kind of paper in one of its claws...he took it and after seeing the Shiba seal on it started reading and all the letter said was...

 _Dear Antonio,..._

* * *

 _ **Suzuki household,Reno,**_ ** _Nevada_**

(Sobs)...I could not sleep...I miss every one of them, how Mia would bond us together just as Serena did( _the keyword being "did"_ ), How Kevin kept everyone in discipline, How Antonio kept showing us his golden moments,How Lauren was so dedicated, How Mike used to goof around,and how Jay...

Oh! only if you knew Jay..only if I would have known earlier that I loved you how much I miss you the most...but he's gone...maybe gone forever...

He is everywhere I look...every face I encounter I see his smile,Every eyes I see I naturally see them blue...Every voice I hear says "You did great Emily! You were really strong!"...Every colour I look seems red...Every animal I see appears like a lion...and every symbol I see is the Samurai symbol...

Only if feelings could talk...

Then I heard a knock my door...

I went downstairs since no one was there to open the door

But I could not see anything...I thought maybe some bully was again there to tease me...but what I saw upon looking down was just an envelope with **The Shiba Seal** on it...oh god what happened now?

I picked it up and sat on my desk and after taking a deep breath opened it only to read...

 _Dear Emily,..._

* * *

 _ **So...how was it? Tell me...should I continue?**_

 _ **and can anyone guess what's there in the letter? do tell me what you can guess...through reviews...**_

 _ **Till then READ AND REVIEW...SEE YOU SOON...New chapter after I get atleast 10 reviews on this one...:-):-)**_


	2. The Letter

**Hello everyone! It's so good to see you all after what feels like eternity...I am happy that people took out time to read my story and I wanna thank Sara Ford,cvancarka and spec agnt Brandon CIA for reviewing my story...I am glad you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I remember that I promised to post the new chapter after getting 10 reviews but no problem...this chapter is much deserved by all those who have read it so far and majorly by those who have reviewed...you guys always make my day! So here you go...enjoy!**

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS, THOUGH THE PLOT IS MINE...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 The Letter**

" _First of all read the letter completely before taking any decision you would regret._

 _Jayden is dying. Please don't freak out but sadly this is the truth. Jayden is actually dying and his health is deteriorating day by day. He has been bedridden for the past 1 month and now I don't think that he has many days left. No major cause but I think that I know the reason for this but I cannot explain it here in this letter._

 _Jayden had warned me not to write this letter or inform any one of you, otherwise he would kill himself and cause an end to all this. But you are his teammates and you deserve to know, that's why I decided to write to you than simply calling you all. Lauren is already here but Jayden is not improving. His organs are failing slowly and he is supported by an oxygen mask to breathe._

( **Here are the lines written individually to all** )

 **Mike- Mike hurry! He is dying…your leader, your friend is dying…you definitely have to come and help save him. He needs you to goof around and remind him of the fun in life.**

 **Kevin- Kev! Your best friend is dying…you have to come, even if you can't I understand and I feel extremely guilty to call you in between your matches but you have to come to save your leader. He definitely needs his right hand now.**

 **Mia-Mia, your elder brother is dying…I know how much your words have motivated him always and how you have always brought out the best in him. You have so far cared for him like your own son and I guess he needs you now…please come.**

 **Antonio-Antonio, what do I say? I guess what I have told so far is enough for you to drop everything and come running to save your better half. I know you cannot live without him and he really needs you beside him now.**

 **Emily- Oh Emily! I know you would probably be in tears by now but please don't cry. Your nature made Jayden fight endlessly and more fiercely. I have never understood the strange connection you both have shared so far but what I have known so far is that he cares the most for you and same goes for you as well. He calls your name in his sleep and that time he seems most relaxed. Please come, your…whatever? I don't know what he is to you…just a leader, friend or more…he needs you…**

 _Please don't contact Jayden or Lauren or tell them that you have got to know about his condition. Just come my children. He is the person who needs you all more than anyone now. If you would not be here soon…I don't think that you would be able to see your friend's face again…_

 _The samurai SUV is on its way…I am not forcing anyone…"_

 _With love and blessings_

 _Ji_

* * *

 **Oh my god! Jayden is dying...but why? Do you know?**

 **What do you think? Do let me know...**

 **And I have posted another story "Believe in yourself" wherein Jayden actually commits suicide...or not? Read and find out...;-D**

 **Till then read and do review...another chapter after 10 reviews...and this time I am serious! Hahaha...**

 **SEE YOU ALL LATER**


	3. The Bold Move

_**Hello everyone! First of all thank you all who have read and importantly reviewed my story. You guys make my day.**_

 _ **I won't say much today, will simply go on with the next chapter, but please keep reading, do review, offer suggestions and can even PM me asking for stories you want from me.:-D:-D**_

* * *

 **I don't own PRS/PRSS. I own only this plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-The Bold MOVE**

 _With love and blessings,_

 _Ji_

His eyes grew wide as he took in everything the letter conveyed. Numerous tears from his red eyes found their way through his cheeks to the ground beneath and he could not stop even one.

Mike couldn't believe his eyes. He can never ever imagine Jayden so fragile and lying on the bed in such a bad condition. Their friend, the fearless leader was dying. Not even in their scariest nightmares they can imagine Jayden in such a bad condition. He could even sacrifice his life to save the life of the one person who meant the world to all of them, the one who had guided them through thick and thin , the one who had lead the victory battle against Xandred.

Clutching the letter tightly in his hand and clearing some of the tears from his cheeks from the back of his hand he started running out of the door only to be stopped by his father.

"What's wrong champ? Is everything okay?...wait,wait,wait…you're crying?"

"Da-Dad, I don't have the time to explain. It's urgent for me to leave. Last time I left like this , it was to keep the world safe…bu-but now it is to keep someone I care about to keep safe. At no cost I could let him die…he needs me…da-dad he needs his friend…please don't stop me today…."

The sincerity and dedication in his voice stopped any further questioning from his father. Only 4 words escaped his mouth.

"Then go save him."

"I will Dad, I promise."

He ran and ran and ran deeper into the city to the spot where he had first found his new teammates who have now grown to be his closest friends...

* * *

 _With love and blessings,_

 _Ji_

For the first time in his life Kevin did not know how to react. He felt as if a part of him has been snatched away forcefully. He felt a deep pain in his heart and his eyes betrayed him as tears escaped his eyes. But this time he had lost the strength to remain in his stiff and "I don't cry" mode. He this time let his feelings control him.

He picked up his phone and called the person who has always provided a shoulder for him to cry on, who had guided him at each step of life and who has been his mentor for swimming from his childhood, yes , his father.

"Hello? Kev?"

"...um...Da-Dad?" he heard someone gasp loudly.

"Are you crying?"

"...Um...dad that's not an issue right now. Someone I considered as one of my best friends is dying...and...(sobs)"

"ssh...ssh..Kev! It's alright...I don't need any more explanation...I understand"

"Da-Dad...I-I have to go...but-but...my matches...um...I don't know"

"Kev!..are you crazy? Ask your heart and find the answer. I don't think you need to think twice for that."

Kevin closed his eyes and this time let his feelings do the talking and routine works slipped aside.

"Dad..I will go...I won't let him leave us this soon...not so easily..."

"That's my boy...run! hurry! I will handle everything here. Don't waste even a single second now."

With this he hung up and took his bag from the locker and ran in the direction where he found the black samurai SUV 2 years back...this time though not as a duty but as a friend.

* * *

 _With love and blessings_

 _Ji_

Mia choked on her voice as she tried to shriek in pain, the pain in the heart, the strongest of all.

Numerous times she had seen him injured and sick but never in such a deadly condition. Even Xandred could not hurt him that much. He is so strong. What could have possibly happened? She needed to know. She wanted to know. And she will.

She went to her cupboard and took out a bag, filling it with all the stuff she would require and found around that could come in handy. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down as she had been crying for nearly an hour now, the most difficult hour of her life.

She took the keys of her apartment after carefully holding her bag and a letter along with it. The letter from Ji was stuffed in her bag. She locked the door and practically ran downwards.

She went straight to the daycare center and went straight to Kelly, the manager.

"Hey Mia! Wasn't it your dayoff?"

"...Yeah it was, the key thing be "was", but I have some duties to fulfill in the city, I am sorry I am leaving and this time for a much longer time."

With this she put a letter on the counter with a thud and without caring to give further explanation went out of the daycare center.

Kelly was shocked to say the least. She just picked the letter and opened it only to find it to be _Mia's Resignation Letter_.

Mia found little children playing outside with huge smiles on their faces and she could not help but smile too at how she herself let her passion die moments ago. But no matter what, Jayden was worth it all because he was the reason she could find friends in life, he was the reason they were actually alive now. Jayden was more than a friend, he was family and family members came first on her priority list.

She rubbed the remaining tear tracks from her face and started running on the road to find a black SUV with the door open there , again welcoming her for a new mission, the mission to save a person who was everything to them.

* * *

 _With love and blessings_

 _Ji_

She let out a deep sigh and took the letter and went to the trash can. She took out a lighter from her table drawer and set the letter on fire before throwing it inside. The news was way too hard to read let alone believe.

A loud and painful cry escaped her soft and beautiful lips as she found her knees wobbly and she collapsed on the floor beneath.

Elizabeth ran into the room hearing her daughter's cry.

She opened the door only to find Emily in the middle of the room in a pool of tears crying her heart out.

She saw fire behind and her eyes grew wide. She ran and brought a jar of water extinguishing the fire.

She went to Emily and tried to soothe her .

"Emy! What's wrong honey?"

"Ma-Ma-He-He-is-is-is..."

"What honey? Who? What happened?"

"Jay-Jay-Jayden...is-is...dying...(cries loudly)"

"WHAT?" Elizabeth could not believe her ears.

"shhh..shhh...child! Calm down. He will be fine"

"NO!", Emily shouted startling Elizabeth from her sudden outburst.

"YOU SAID THE SAME THING WHILE SER-SERENA WAS HERE , ON THIS VERY BED COUNTING HER LAST BREATHS...SHE DIED MOM, LEFT ME ALL BY MYSELF, THE ONE I LOVED THE MOST, THE ONE WHO SUPPORTED ME, DIED! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!'

"Honey! cam down"

"NO! HE IS GONNA LEAVE ME, LEAVE ALL OF US JUST LIKE SERENA DID! AND I, EMILY SUZUKI, WOULD NOT LET THIS HAPPEN. HE TAUGHT ME TO BE A PERSON I AM TODAY. I WOULD HAVE LOST THE BATTLE WITH MYSELF HAD HE AND OTHERS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN THERE TO SUPPORT ME WHEN SERENA WAS NOT! HE IS THE FEARLESS LEADER, MY FRIEND, MY FAMILY, MY EVERYTHING...WE CAN'T LET OUR FRIEND LEAVE US...WE WANT HIM AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME OR OTHERS FOR THAT MATTER TO SAVE HIM NOW"

With these lines said, rubbing her tears, she picked the ape zord and left the house without even a goodbye and with Elizabeth sitting there in the room all so silent for Emily had shown her the reality of life and the true meaning of friendship that day.

* * *

 _With love and blessings_

 _Ji_

" Jayden!NOOOO!¿Qué haré sin él?ese idiota!él no puede morir!"

He felt numb and sat there for complete 5 minutes in silence. He didn't know how to react. He has always respected Jayden more than anyone in life, besides Ji.

Moments from their childhood played in front of his eyes and he cried remembering the promise they made years ago.

" _Remember we will always be friends, no matter how far away we are from each other_ "

Tears rolled down his cheek and and Ji's words from the letter echoed in his mind.

" _He really needs you beside him now_ "

Surely he had no life without Jayden in it. And he would die rather than letting him die. Jayden made him a Samurai, gave him everything he wanted and now ,he lies on his death bed without his best friend besides him, not fair!

He didn't need anyone's permission before leaving, all he wanted was the octozord, his gold morpher and the will he needed to save his better half.

And he had all the three things.

He knew where the Shiba House is...and he just said a single line before leaving to save the person who had saved the world once as a great leader...

"Hold on Jayden! The Golden cure to you sickness is on it's way"

* * *

As if the words had hit him directly, Jayden's weak eyes flew open after a week long sleep and a single word escaped his mouth before blacking out again,"Antonio!"

Ji stood there with a dumbfound look on his face as to comprehend what had just happened.

Before coming to any conclusions, his phone beeped recieving a message from Jayden's golden friend.

" _ **On my way, will be there soon...ask him to stay strong**_ "

Ji's face lit up with smile and he just muttered to himself," I knew this was all related, now since they are all coming, I know he is gonna live...hold on son...they are coming, your team is coming."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review and tell me how it is? Good? Bad? anything...don't be shy to review...**

 **And in the next chapter I guess Jayden's sickness' secret would be revealed...Stay tuned...**

 **See you guys later in the next chapter...:-D:-D**


	4. The Secret Revealed

_**Thank you all who read and reviewed. Okay so here goes the new chapter. And I guess 1 more chapter left on this story, not more than that, but again I cannot guarantee because I don't have the story written complete. But don't worry because mine is the same case for each story.**_

 _ **I just write a chapter when I know how to proceed with the story...and simply write the chapter and post it. That's why my chapters are not actually proportional to each other in terms of words.**_

 _ **If you ever find that the link of the story is broken in between any chapters, feel free to message me and correct me. I will correct it because sometimes even I don't realize when the succeeding chapter is not synchronizing with the preceding one.**_

 _ **Okay...I think you are getting bored with my nonsense talking...hahaha...here is your chapter. Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **I don't own Power Rangers Samurai/ Super Samurai.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter-4-THE SECRET REVEALED_**

It was the same traffic circle where four eyes met again. But this time none had the guts to say something. There was no " _Are you the red ranger?"_

Or

" _You must be my peeps!"_

This time , the air was still and what was loud and clear was just the beats of their fast pounding hearts. All they wanted was for a man clad in red to ride up on a white horse and say holding up a pentagonal zord," _Yes! I am the red ranger_ ".

But today this was beyond expectation.

Mike managed to move a step forward. Kevin and Mia too tried to move and before they knew they were all engulfed into a bear hug, unable to control the tears, both from happiness of seeing each other again and from the news that shook their lives to the core.

After their hearts were satiated from the hug, they moved back a little only to discover that Emily was not involved in the hug.

"Emy, come on...we missed you" said Kevin.

But she was lost in her own world, her world of determination and will to save Jayden. She was more furious than before because now they were officially in the Panorama city, the city that had the Shiba House in it, the city that had Jayden in it.

She had no strength to even acknowledge the company of her friends, all she wanted was Jayden to be safe and healthy again.

Before she knew she moved quickly towards the black samurai SUV and without uttering a single word simply sat down on of the seats looking out of the window and without even shredding a single tear.

"She is obviously affected the most"

"Of course Mia, we all know her very well, even her tears are failing to express what she is thinking right now."

"Come on Kev, let's hurry, we have a duty in hand and at any cost we could not fail it."

"Wow..Mike, happy to see you so determined!"

"Come on Mia, Jayden needs us."

With this said they all got settled at the back seat of the computer driven SUV while Emily was all by herself on the passenger seat.

Since it was an hour and a half's drive to the Shiba House, Mia decided to initiate a conversation so that no one suffers mentally in the prevailing silence.

"So Mike, you and...well...Emily...um..."

"Mia, it was over within a month we left together. We both realized that we were both more of siblings than anything else."

Mia and Kevin were shocked to say the least. They just glanced at Emily but realized she had already dozed off because of tiredness.

"And it has always been him, from the beginning it was him and it will forever be him. It's not her fault at all because she too realized it after we left, ours was just a small crush that is now long gone."

"So, she has liked Jayden all the time."

"No Kev, she has loved Jayden all this time."

All of them grew quiet and stared at Emily who was sleeping peacefully and realized how much Jayden's illness has affected her.

"So Mike what are you doing nowadays?"

"Oh nothing! I am taking a course in game programming and wish to make a career in that. You are preparing for the next Olympics, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I will be able to take part anymore",Kevin smiled.

Feeling the awkwardness grow, Mike changed the topic.

"Mia, more of cooking?"

"Um...yes and no...actually I just left my job at the daycare center and I just dropped the cooking academy."

"But why?"

"Mike...stop being an idiot! Jayden is family and with the job in hand it was not possible for me to leave."

Kevin and Mike smiled at Mia impressed by her motherly as well as sisterly attitude for Jayden.

* * *

After half and hour or so Emily's eyes shot open and 3 words escaped her mouth,"The Shiba House"

All three looked confused but soon realized that the car had stopped and when they looked outside they could clearly see that, yes ,they were outside The Shiba House itself.

Big smiles adorned their faces as they stepped out of the car. They were finally with their friend.

Emily too came out and now everyone can clearly see a single tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek as she smiled to herself.

Just as they were going to approach the house the gate opened and in came their golden friend catching his breath. His grin grew very wide seeing his friends after what feels like eternity.

"mis amigos!mi familia!Ven y abrázame"( _ **A\N:THIS MEANS-"My friends! my family! come and hug me"**_ )

All came together and hugged each other. Everyone saying the same thing,"I missed you all".

Everyone except Emily. She was too silent the whole way, too lost to even hug her friends, too hurt to even maintain an eye contact.

"What's wrong with her? Hurt too much",asked Antonio pointing towards Emily who was lost in distinct thoughts.

Everyone just nodded in confirmation.

He went quietly from behind her and hugged her lovingly.

"It's alright Mi hermana! I am gonna kill that idiot if he even thinks of leaving us".

Emily just chuckled slightly before turning to her golden friend and hugging him back, this time crying her heart out.

* * *

The moment the black SUV entered the Shiba property, the monitors started beating rapidly showing the progress or a slight improvement in Jayden's health. Ji knew instantly that the team has arrived.

Lauren cried in happiness seeing her brother stir a little.

* * *

All of them entered the Shiba House with lots of worries and care on their faces. Ji came out of one of the rooms and smiled seeing his children enter the Shiba House.

They all beemed seeing Ji but they had no time to be wasted.

"Where's he?",shouted Mike.

"How's he?",cried Mia.

"Any improvements?",inquired Kevin.

"That idiot! That foolish person...!",shouted Antonio and Ji was showered with questions.

Ji was trying his hard to calm them down but in the meantime Emily started running inside as if she already knew where Jayden was.

Everyone turned around to see her so frantic to meet him and followed her.

* * *

She reached the door and opened it startling Lauren sitting inside. A loud breath escaped Emily's mouth as she saw the scenario in front of her. She fell on her knees and couldn't control herself from crying. Others reached the room the same time and all gasped in shock as Lauren came towards them. Even they couldn't control their tears.

Jayden was in the bed covered in all kinds of tubes imaginable. Blood, glucose all things entering his body. Several machines were hooked to his weak and fragile body. He was with an oxygen mask and looked very pale and nearly lifeless. His face had lost the charm it had once they were rangers. The determination and aggression he once carried as a leader was now gone.

But most importantly what was gone was his smile, the smile that can win a million hearts and the smile that was very genuine.

Ji asked everyone to move outside so that he can explain everything to them after convincing them that he was fine, at least for now.

* * *

Lauren too moved with them all allowing Jayden to rest there.

After everyone got settled, started the questioning again .

"What happened to him Ji? Please tell us now", said Mia.

"Of course Mia, Let me explain. It all started when you guys left after the final battle. Jayden was used to being alone before the arrival of you guys but as you came in his life the fire symbol in his blood, which is the strongest I should add, started bonding with the symbols of you all. Your friendship was the strongest among all the generations that had ever come in the history of Samurai Rangers. This strong bond allowed your symbol power to combine and bond as well. These symbol powers , if personified, can be explained as friends now. This was the reason you all feel so much attached to each other because it might not be a birth connection but it is indeed your blood connection."

"But how the hell is it related to Jyaden's illness?", asked Mike impatiently.

"It is related children. That's because when you left the bond became weak gradually. Although you all did care about each other a lot but the part of strong friendship, or in specific, the bond between the symbol powers weakened. Since you all had families with you who have handled the symbol powers before you, yours was able to adapt to the change and you suffered from less problems. But in Jayden's case the loneliness grew after you left. It created a void in him and the symbol power that is fire started growing impatient. Jayden was hesitant to contact you all because he didn't want to disturb any one of you and tolerated the symptoms as long as he can. But his health deteriorated and the fire symbol dominated his body that's why his body fell weak against the impatient symbol power. But when you guys entered this house, the warmth and care from your powers started radiating from you and his health showed tremendous improvement instantly. The bond again sort of rejuvenated and the fire symbol silenced itself."

"But why wasn't Lauren affected by it?", asked Antonio concerned for her.

"Good question, because even I thought about it and then I discovered that Jayden has much more fire symbol in him than Lauren which developed with time. Also Lauren was never so much bonded with anyone compared to what relation Jayden had with you all. Lauren returned to the same life she had been living for a long time therefor no major change was noticed. But Jayden's life completely flipped when he found his true friends in you and thus he was affected the most."

"Oh my god! I never imagined that to happen", said Mia.

"He should have called us but somewhere it is our fault too",said Kevin.

"So Samurai Forever isn't just a saying?",asked Mike.

"He meant it everytime he said",said Antonio.

"Of course guys, he loves you more than anything!", confirmed Lauren.

"He isn't going anywhere, I mean he isn't leaving us , right Ji?",Emily asked her first question after leaving the house.

At this moment a weak voice came from one of the rooms,"Ji! Gu-Guys? Ar-Are you all here?"

"Well I guess the answer to your question Emily is given. He is gonna live and now he isn't leaving anyone. Come on, time to meet him and rejuvenate the bond you all shared once", said Ji with a smile on his face.

With this everyone proceeded towards Jayden's room to finally meet him and join all the broken pieces again."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Huh! It was long...so finally the secret of the illness is revealed and friends are all together again.**_

 _ **In the next chapter I will show the interactions between all of them and will conclude this story maybe hinting a sequel...just maybe.**_

 _ **Stay tuned to know...but please review...good? bad? anything is accepted...**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and see you all in the next chapter.**_


	5. Rejuvenating the bond

_**So I have been thinking of writing this final chapter for a while now..but I was just too lazy to write it...apologies...please forgive me.**_

 _ **Thank you all who have reviewed so far...I guess I have personally thanked everyone through PM...if not feel free to complain...hahaha.**_

 _ **So without further delay here is your much deserved chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _I don't own PRS/PRSS._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter-5 Rejuvenating the bond_**

Jayden was in the largest room in the Shiba House apart from the infirmary because of all the machines hooked to his fragile body.

He was on his bed breathing evenly and a faint red color appearing on his cheeks again symbolic of his improving health.

* * *

Everyone had followed Ji to his room, well everyone except Emily.

"Ji, I will join you all in a minute. I just have some important work in my old room here", she had said.

"Emily! I thought you were the most excited to meet Jayden and now you wanna go to your room?", Mike has asked.

"Yeah Mike I wanna meet him but still the work I have at my old room is important though, and now I know Jayden is safe so, I guess I can meet him after a while. Can I go Ji?", she had asked for the permission.

"Of corse Emily! And remember it's not your old room, it's just your room and will forever be, and this applies to you all", Ji had said with a smile.

And everyone just smiled at their "father" figure and went to Jayden's room while Emily went to her room.

* * *

Ji entered the room first and greeted Jayden with a smile and then Lauren came behind him.

Others currently decided to keep themselves a surprise for Jayden.

"Jayden...you okay? How are you feeling now child?"

"I-I guess I am much better now Ji. How long have I been asleep?"

"...um...7...",started Lauren.

"Minutes?"

"Keep guessing"

"Hours?"

"You are close!"

"Oh no! Days?"

"Yeah baby brother, but I am glad you are okay now. I thought I was gonna lose you forever", she started crying and went to hug Jayden and Jayden tried to calm her down while Ji changed his glucose pouch.

"It's okay Lauren. I guess I am fine now. But Ji isn't it a sudden improvement? and who were you talking to in the living room? You haven't informed the team, have you?", his expressions hardened.

"Jayden I guess it's a good thing you are improving in your health", Ji tried to cover up but Jayden's features intensified.

"You haven't answered my other question yet! Lauren...?"

And Lauren gulped seeing anger overtake Jayden's face. She knew very well not to anger the Leader of the Samurai team even if he is her brother.

The others heard the tension grow in the room and decided this time to make their presence known.

"Yes! We are here, here to save you Jayden", Mia said coming inside followed by everyone.

"Guys?", and Jayden was left speechless as his eyes brimmed with tears and a smile broke out from his lips.

"Yes Jayden, we all were informed by Ji that you were not well and we came immediately after", Mike added.

"Ji, but I asked you not to..."

He was interrupted by Antonio

"You idiot! Reply me...what were you actually planning to do? Leaving us all? For what, huh? You thought you were gonna survive without informing all of us Jayden Alexander Shiba? Are you so proud of yourself that you don't need your friends now?"

Definitely Antonio was furious and Ji was smiling seeing the team overpower their leader. He quietly motioned Lauren to move out of the room to give them all a little privacy to... _fight and yell?_

"Antonio...it's not what you think it is..."

Jayden was really frightened now and Ji and Lauren left him all alone...with his infuriated... _friends?_

"What else Jayden? You know "Rangers together, Samurai forever" isn't just a saying. We all promised to be together forever...if not physically but emotionally and morally. But you thought you could survive on your own Jayden? That isn't true my friend! It nearly was like a dagger hitting our hearts when we read Ji's letter stating your illness Jayden. We thought we lost you for a minute there. It was as if you were not gonna wake up again", Kevin now had tears in his eyes.

Jayden has improved enough that now he was sitting on his bed.

"I am sorry guys...but-but I thought you all were busy with your own lives. I never wanted to interfere in between you and your dreams. It killed even me to know that you all were not beside me when I needed you the most but I am responsible for that. I just wanted you to have normal lives and not worry about me"

"Normal lives without you Jayden?", Mike questioned.

"Jayden...", Mia started softly,"you know we are your friends, your family and you, you are everything to us. We could not imagine even a moment knowing that you are not in this world. You remember the moments we have lived together, good or bad, always as a team and friends. How can you forget everything and suffer on your own? You know we did not even get second thoughts while deciding to leave everything behind and come to you, to save you"

Everyone had tears of happiness in their eyes and Jayden smiled looking at all of them, knowing that his friends, his family and his everything was right beside him. Now he felt _complete?_ No! something was missing...somebody was missing...

"Is...Is she here?"

"Who Jayden?", asked Mia cautiously.

"Em..."

"Yes I am Jay", a voice answered from the door.

And Jayden tilted his head a bit to see behind Kevin's shoulder a petite blonde standing at the door frame with something in her hands.

She moved towards him and stood right in front of him.

"Em..."

And once again hazel eyes met blue ones just like they used to when one of them were ever injured, or when they were at the cupcake shop, or when they were fighting the last battle with Xandred or when they were leaving the Shiba house...

Eyes full of worry, questions, sadness and _affection._

Both were speechless, neither knew what to say.

Antonio saw this and found the opportunity to comment on this.

"Are you gonna say something or stare at each like that?...it's boring...and Emily, outside you were like the most desperate person to meet this idiot, you didn't speak a word the entire journey, cried your heart outside the Shiba House soaking my shirt wet, and the only sentence you have said so far was if he was okay...and now when he is sitting in front of you all well you are speechless...I can never understand you both!", he ended frustrated.

Everyone just laughed and Emily's cheeks turned scarlet while Jayden stared at her quite amused.

She was desperate to meet _him,_ crying for _him?_

Anyways he decided to get back at Antonio for mocking _his_ Emily.

"You came here just for me Antonio?"

"Hmmm...yeah why?"

"...just for me...or you wanted to meet a certain other Red Ranger too?", Jayden asked innocently and everyone busted out laughing, including Emily and it was now Antonio's time to turn red.

Finally Mike said in between the laughters,"I think Emily...it's time you have your share of time to scold Jayden now. We are all done now. We will leave you too alone and see if Ji needs help outside"

Everyone nodded and went outside with Kevin's arm around Mia's waist and Jayden smirked.

"I guess we have a couple here", said Emily.

"Hmmm", agreed Jayden.

When the door was closed she again turned to Jayden and silence once again surrounded them but this time Jayden decided to break it.

"You okay Em?"

"Jayden! You were the one dying and you are asking me if I am okay? Seriously you are incredible!", Emily laughed and Jayden laughed along with her, his first real laugh after what feels like eternity.

"Come on! be seated...you know you don't have to stand all the time"

And Emily came and got settled beside him. She touched his forehead and sighed.

"How are you feeling Jay?"

"I am fine Em...seriously,knowing you all are finally here...um...especially _you_ "

And they once again smiled at each other. Jayden took a curl of Emily's hair and tucked it behind her ear softly and asking,"How's Serena?"

"Gone"

Jayden was taken aback and Emily just smiled innocently.

"She died two months after Mike left. And before you question further it was a mutual decision that we were better off as friends or more as siblings"

"I am sorry Em..."

"Don't be Jay! I have dealt with that huge loss somehow and I was all happy there after overcoming the grief of Serena's death when I got the letter. I thought I was gonna lose you forever and the very thought infuriated me. I was shattered Jayden...broken into a million pieces just by imagining how fragile you had grown and how helpless I felt...the feeling killed me, it burnt my heart Jay"

"Em...look", Jayden said softly holding her hand and once again their eyes met,"I am all right now. I am not leaving anyone of you. I will be there with you all at each step of life and will never ever act as reckless as I have acted this time. Trust me you won't be hurt again. I am really sorry Em..."

"Jayden...I trust you and everyone for that matter. Don't be sorry. Here, this was a gift I bought for you after the final battle and forgot to give you because I was so much consumed by the thought of leaving everyone back then, I was sad Jay and left it here only..."

She gave a box to Jayden and Jayden opened it excited to see what was inside.

And as he opened it his eyes softened and a smile formed on his lips.

There was a stuffed Lion in that box and with it was a card.

He took up the card and opened it and found something written in Emily's handwriting in red ink.

 _To my fearless Lion,_

 _We did it! We defeated Master Xandred...all possible because of you Jayden._

 _Thank you so much and remember_

 _"Rangers together, friends forever!"_

 _Congratulations to you for leading a successful battle and thank you for helping me to be a person I am today._

 _Yours_

 _Emily_

Jayden had tears in his eyes now and he hugged the stuffed lion lovingly before keeping it away and again turning to a smiling Emily.

"Em...you have meant the world to me and will always be..."

Emily knew where Jayden was going and she just said,"Jay..."

"I want to take this moment Emily to tell you that I will be incomplete without you. I have and will always be there for you . And Emily know this today and never forget that I ,Jayden Shiba, am unconditionally in love with you"

Emily was so overwhelmed with emotions...her dreams unfolding in front of her...Jayden returned her feelings and she just smiled before saying,"I love you too Jayden! Never scare me like that again"

They both hugged each other before once again looking into each others eyes and smiling.

They were enjoying the company of each other when they heard a knock on the door.

"Is the fight over? I don't hear any more yelling!"

It was Mike.

"You can come in", said Emily with a laugh.

Everyone came in with huge smiles on their faces along with Ji and Lauren. Surprisingly Lauren and Antonio were holding hands and so were Kevin and Mia. But this did not matter at that moment. What mattered was that the family was once again together...this time to never separate...no matter what...for they were the world to each other.

"I officially announce a group hug now...Cheers to the samurai family!", Antonio shrieked.

They all were engulfed into a big group hug and after that all of them once again took out their samuraizers like they had done before leaving two years back and once again said

"Rangers together! Samurai Forever!"

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

 _ **So here ends "Goodbyes are not forever"...**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the story...**_

 _ **Do tell me how the ending was?**_

 _ **Do review or PM me...**_

 _ **Thank you all who have been supporting me on this story. I take my leave here and I will meet you all on my other stories and a lot of new stories as well.**_

 _ **Till then read and review...**_


End file.
